harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Schroeder
MELANIE EDITH SCHROEDER is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played by UK actress, Laura Carmichael, best known for her role of Lady Edith Crawley Pelham on the recently completed series, Downton Abbey. When she, and her former DA co-stars, Jessica Brown Findlay and Michelle Dockery were added as the Schroeder Sisters, they asked that their DA character names be added as their new characters' middle names, as they felt it would be a fitting tribute to their worldwide known roles. "When Jessica, Michelle and I were approached by Albert to join as the Schroeders," Laura said, "We got to talking about Downton, and how much he got to liking the show. He hadn't watched it live at first, but once he got some of the DVDs, and began to watch it, he fell in love with the Crawleys, and the beauty of the show. When we talked about the new roles, he came up with the idea of giving the characters the middles names of our DA characters. As he enjoyed the show, and we felt it was a proper tribute." World-wise magazine editor To look at Melanie Schroeder, one would not think that she would be the well-heeled and well traveled editor of one of the nation's best known travel magazines, but she is. Melanie, who is London born and bred, had always wanted to travel. She had always had a wanderlust streak, which made her lovable, but yet very restless, as she always was looking to the new adventure of traveling. She tends to pore over the articles and ads of her magazine, called Melanie's Travel, which is one of the newest and quite Avant-garde of any travel magazine in the nation, and also one of Boston's best selling. When not working at her magazine, she is often helping her younger sister, Mikayla with proofreading her articles for her work at Reuters. According to her sister, "Melanie is one of the toughest proofreaders of all, but I take her suggestions all the time, as she is my sister!" Whenever Melanie hears that from Mikayla, she always tries to downplay her contributions, but she is really proud that Mikayla thinks that highly of her. And while she would rather not stand in the way of her sister, Lila, Melanie is very proud of her too. It takes a lot of power for her to become a top executive at one of Boston's best known banks, and even as a woman, and it is clear that Melanie is proud of her sister. Besides her sisters, Melanie has a brother, Brad, who has recently moved to Boston. He doesn't live with them (he lives in his own apartment) as he is trying to get over his sham of a marriage with his estranged wife, Amelia. Melanie, like the rest of their family, does not like Amelia, considering her a spoiled and selfish woman, and her daughter, Alessandra was just as spoiled and selfish. She had a more compassionate nature towards Brad's step-son, Ian. Ian was a very lonely young man who had been passed over by his selfish mother and sister. In fact, his mother was so selfish that she stripped Ian of his rightful inheritance and kept the money for her and Alessandra. This angered Melanie, Lila and the rest of the family. A tradition for them is that the family has a formal dinner once a week with their aunt, Lady Josephine St. Claire. They enjoy their time with their aunt. After a time, Ian moved to Boston, and began to find his footing with his stepfataher, Brad, whom he truly bonded with. With Lila's help, Ian helped call his mother out on her conniving, and she was charged with land fraud. She was found guilty of what she had done to Ian by stripping him of his title and inheritance, and although he was reimbursed for the money, he was no longer able to hold the title. Melanie is working to help Ian get that back as well. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Schroeder family